


Ashtrays and Glass Bongs

by ArcticTurtle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Gen, Human Castiel, Marijuana, Short, Stoner Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticTurtle/pseuds/ArcticTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoner!Cas supernatural short, inspired by a tumblr post. Rated Teen and Up for drugs use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashtrays and Glass Bongs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whydouwantaname on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whydouwantaname+on+tumblr).



> This is a criminally short fic that I wrote for a friend on tumblr who posted [this.](http://whydouwantaname.tumblr.com/post/58800329072/i-am-strangely-fascinated-with-this-gif-and)

Cas is stoned. 

Dean isn’t surprised, and doesn’t mention it, merely gently tugs the thin white cigarette out of his friend’s hand and stubs it out on the ashtray perched on a nearby coffee table. He is surprised the ashtray is still there, but he doesn’t show it. 

He doesn’t mention the persistent and all-too-familiar smell of weed either, just brushes off Cas’s objecting hand with an ease he has become accustomed to. He still remembers the days when Cas’s arm would have strength behind its movements, but he doesn’t think about that. 

He doesn’t breathe a word when he pushes into Cas’s unlocked apartment again the next night or the night after that, or the night after that. And he doesn’t speak to a soul when one night he doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more Stoner!Cas. I'll see what you guys think. (If you think anything, that is :P)


End file.
